Torque
by une see
Summary: She looks at him with rue-tinted lies gathered upon her lashes, her aristocratic brows shifting restlessly in the sultry air. Ura/Yoru, set pre-Pendulum, obviously pre-series.


AN: Hmm...I wonder when was the last time I wrote something for this site...? I guess I'm making a return...This is set pre-Pendulum, obviously pre-series. Please review, and uh...enjoy?

* * *

**Torque**

She looks at him with rue-tinted lies gathered upon her lashes, her aristocratic brows shifting restlessly in the sultry air.

"I don't know what you—" Her half-murmur cuts off at the end, abruptly, and she glances at the unkempt man standing just out of reach to her right. She raises a dark hand to scratch at her ear, cat-like eyes roaming around the room in trepidation. Oh, how she longs to morph into her animal form...

A drop of sweat forms on her forehead...follows the tantalizing curve of her jaw...dawdles on the tip of her chin before finally departing with a mocking splash. She blinks, once, twice, her eyelids heavy with torpor. When they lift again, reluctantly, he is standing so close that his whiskers brush her face. She itches to flee, to distance herself from his intoxicating scent, but is bound to her spot as if by kidou. Idly, she notes the irony of the Goddess of Flash herself being rendered immobile.

His argent eyes are unfocused, staring at the wall beyond her head. After a long silence, she whispers, "Kisuke...I am Shihoin. I have my obligations. You know that. You've always known that."

Suddenly—as if brought by a summer storm—anger ignites the air around them, surging up onto his face with a swiftness even she is surprised by. He looks down, finally, seizing her gaze with his own, and snarls, "Bullshit. Since when have you cared about your _obligations_? You come and go as you fucking please, doing whatever and whoever the fuck you want, and you're telling me you can't be with me because of your _obligations_? I thought you could come up with a better excuse than that, Yoruichi. Your brain must be decaying."

The cruel words linger in his familiar breath, tracing from her exquisite eyes, slanted downward in anguish, past her trembling lips, down to her lissome neck, where they seem to engrave themselves with an invisible brand. She swallows audibly, her face struggling to display all her emotions at once, her mouth opening automatically to defend herself—

With startling speed, he leans in and kisses her, bringing his arms around to pull her closer. By habit, she tilts her head toward his and grips his hips, stepping backward as instinctively as he steps forward, until her back is pressed up against the wall. Their previous argument forgotten, they turn their minds to more...salacious thoughts.

Clothes come off at a pace worthy of two of the fastest shinigami in the history of Seireitei, and are flung away without regard to later ease of collection. They stumble to the bed in the center of the room. Hands flit to well-explored areas of the body, squeezing and caressing and roving: he, lapping at her heated skin, causing her to moan in a way that utterly excites his engorged member; she, above him, raking her hands up and down his torso and muscled rump, and creasing her feet against his legs. After many frenzied minutes of such foreplay, he flips her over and moves his long wily fingers down to her pulsating clit, rubbing the small organ while he transfers his lips to an ample breast. She strains against him, practically purring.

His fingers stroke faster and faster, spurred on by her mewls of pleasure. Just when he is beginning to feel light-headed, aching to feel himself inside her heat, she pushes his fingers aside and takes him within her, gasping at the sensation. He thinks to himself, wistfully, _My Yoruichi...you know me so well...please don't give this up...don't give _me_ up..._

For a long while, the cavernous room is filled with the sounds of their lovemaking—their groans and whimpers and the creaking caused by their rhythmic rocking. An impartial observer of the scene might notice something beautiful lurking beneath the surface of the savage ritual—something glimmering, something precious. Perhaps, also, a sense of finality...a glaucous tinge to the air...a hint of desperation clinging to their sweat-slick skins. But these thoughts are far from the lovers' minds as their movements grow increasingly frantic...

She climaxes just before he does. When they are finished, they lay together, breathless, limbs tangled, sharing heat. Enfolded in his embrace, feeling giddy and warm, she begins to laugh at how opposite they look, entwined as they are: she, so dark, and he, so pale. Soon, however, her expression grows sober, and she thinks, with a dawning sense of revelation, _We're perfect for each other...I don't want to give him up. Not now, not ever._

She turns to face him, and flicks him on the ear. "Kisuke, wake up. This is important." When he still does not stir, she bites his neck, sucking on the luminous skin with a wicked relish. He opens one eye, lazily, and drawls, "Up for another go already? Your stamina is as prodigious as they say, my adorable kitty."

Flashing a lascivious grin, she replies, "Maybe later...right now, I want to say something...I need to say something..." She takes a deep breath, and plunges on, "You're right. I am _the_ Yoruichi Shihoin, the fastest cat that ever died. So my clan doesn't approve of...of us. So what? I'll just tell them to fuck off. I'll tell them they should go to the Fourth to see about removing those giant sticks up their asses. I'll...I'll do _something_. You're right...What we have is too important to be dictated by those uptight bastards. I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose _you_."

His eyes are wide open now, staring incredulously up at her. After a few seconds, though, he adorns his usual, infuriating, arrogant, completely sexy, I-know-everything-cause-I'm-a-genius smirk. He looks entirely too satisfied as he places a hand on her groin. Pretending not to feel the heat flaring up there, he inquires innocently, "That good, huh? Well, I'm glad I was able to convince you...I did think that had a 99% chance of working, after all—"

And so they make love again. And again. And again...And maybe, they both think, wholly immersed in each other, as only feels right—maybe forever.


End file.
